Adderfang
Adderfang is a mottled, brown tabby tom with yellow eyesRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, allegiances. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Adderfang first appears in ''Bluestar's Prophecy as a senior warrior of ThunderClan. He is the father of Swiftbreeze's kits, Leopardfoot and Patchpelt, and later fathers Redtail, Spottedleaf, and Willowpelt. :Adderfang is first seen playing with his kits, Leopardkit and Patchkit, outside the nursery. Bluekit, who had been watching from the nursery, thought that Adderfang was a good father to them, and even wished that her own father, Stormtail, would pay as much attention to her as Adderfang did to his kits. :Later, Adderfang expresses his opinion on how ThunderClan should fight against WindClan. And after Goosefeather has a "sign" from StarClan, Adderfang's will becomes all the stronger, and he is heavily supported by Stormtail. :Also, when Tawnyspots is ill, Adderfang is the one who fills in for him. Bluefur thought he or Stormtail would be chosen as deputy after Tawnyspots retired, but Sunstar wanted a younger cat to succeed him, and chose Bluefur instead. Family Members Mate: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Patchpelt:Revealed in [Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandsons: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed to in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Granddaughters: :Nightkit:Revealed in [Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in [Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Granddaughters: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Grandsons: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Living (As of Eclipse) :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Great-Grandsons: :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Tree References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character